


Love Market! (Español)

by Elukia



Category: Tamako Market
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, struggles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elukia/pseuds/Elukia
Summary: (SPOILERS) Tamako ha conseguido hacer llegar sus sentimientos a Mochizou, y este los ha aceptado. Ahora, deberán enfrentarse a sus emociones y aprender a llevar una relación. ¿Qué dirán las personas del distrito comercial? ¿Qué dirán sus familias? ¿Qué dirán sus amigos? (Situada justo después de la última escena de "Tamako Love Story"). (Fluff)





	Love Market! (Español)

**Capítulo 1 - El tren perdido, los corazones encontrados**

—¡Mochizou, me gustas mucho!

Las palabras le golpearon una tras otra, como puñetazos. Después se juntaron en su cabeza, formando la frase que ella había pronunciado, y su cerebro las procesó en lo que le parecieron años. Sintió el sonrojo subiendo y, sin poder evitarlo, se llevó la mano libre a la cara, tapándose la boca.

Acababa de pegarse y pellizcarse, con lo cual esto no era otro de sus sueños. Era la realidad.

¿Eso significaba que…?

—¡Por eso… por eso…! —Tamako apretó el vaso en su mano y apartó la mirada, y Mochizou se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban acuosos—. ¡No vayas! ¡No vayas a Tokyo! ¡Yo…!

—¿Eh? —Aquello le sorprendía aún más. Se apartó la mano, sintiendo aún el ardor de la vergüenza en sus orejas—. ¿Qué quieres deci…?

—¡No te vayas a Tokyo! ¡No te transfieras de escuela! Yo… Yo… ¡Siempre has estado conmigo! Y yo nunca… Yo nunca pensé que te irías de mi lado, del distrito Usagiyama, y…

—¡Espera, espera!

—¡Y yo…! —Tamako no hizo caso. Sentía las lágrimas acumularse tras sus ojos, y necesitaba convencerlo. Necesitaba que él escuchara todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que llevaba pensando todo aquel tiempo—. ¡No puedo pensar en un futuro en el que no estés, Mochizou! ¡No me gusta, no me gusta ese futuro, así que, por favor! ¡No te transfieras! ¡To-Tokyo está demasiado lejos, y yo…! —Sus ojos no podían mirarle de frente, por miedo a cómo él reaccionara. Le había costado llegar, le había costado decidirse, y no sabía qué haría si él se iba.

—¡TA-MA-KO!

Ella levantó la vista y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con un Mochizou de ceño fruncido justo delante de ella, que le golpeó en la cabeza con el vaso que llevaba en la mano.

—¡A-ay! —se quejó ella, llevándose las manos a donde le había dado. En realidad, no le dolía. Aquel quejido era más bien por la sorpresa.

—¡Cállate un momento y escúchame!

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero no pudo. Tenerlo tan cerca hacía que pudiera percibir su olor, ese olor tan familiar a masa de arroz y canela que caracterizaba a Mochizou, y se dio cuenta de que lo había echado mucho de menos. Sintió sus lágrimas a punto de desbordarse y, para evitar echarse a llorar, cerró la boca y asintió, seria.

Mochizou suspiró.

—Iba a Tokyo a hacer el examen de ingreso. Tenía que coger ese tren si quería llegar a tiempo para hacerlo esta tarde, aunque aún podría coger el de las once…

Las comisuras de la boca de Tamako cayeron hacia el suelo, y Mochizou empezó a agitar los brazos.

—¡No, no, no, no! No voy a ir a Tokyo. Después de esto, yo…

Calló, el rojo inundando su cara de nuevo, y se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¿M-Mochizou?

El tono de preocupación de Tamako le hizo sonrojarse más todavía.

—¡A-a ver! —tartamudeó él, intentando evitar que sus miradas se encontrasen—. ¿P-por qué crees que quería ir a Tokyo?

—En Tokyo todo el mundo puede aprender con buena calidad y profesores, y tú tienes talento, entonces…

—¡No! —chilló él, histérico. Nunca, nunca jamás, había podido decirle aquello a nadie. Casi se lo había confesado a Inuyama y Momotaro aquel día en el club, pero…

—¿Eh? —Tamako parpadeó, confusa. Ladeó la cabeza, intentando pensar en más motivos para que Mochizou se fuera tan, tan lejos, pero nada se le vino a la mente—. E-entonces…

—¡Me quería ir lejos de ti! —gritó Mochizou. Algunas personas se giraron a mirarles, y él bajó la vista, esperando que dejaran de prestarles atención. Al levantarla, vio a Tamako con las manos en el pecho y los labios apretados, ocultando en vano sus ganas de llorar: Mochizou la conocía como la palma de su mano—. ¡No, Tamako, espera! Y-yo pensaba que no te gustaba… Y entonces pensé en irme lo más lejos posible de aquí para que… Bueno, para poder superarlo y poder ser amigos más adelante… —Se llevó una mano al pelo, tímido—. Tampoco pensaba confesarme siquiera, pero Tokiwa-san… Ella me dijo que debía hacerlo, y entonces en el río…

Tamako levantó la cabeza despacio.

—¿Entonces no te vas a Tokyo?

—N-no. Ya no tengo motivos para irme… Puedo estudiar cine en esta ciudad también… —Mochizou respondió con la boca pequeña.

Tamako suspiró de alivio, casi gritando, y se dejó caer al suelo.

—¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Ta-Tamako? —Mochizou fue a cogerla por los brazos para evitar que cayera, pero se lo pensó mejor y no llegó a tocarla. La miró, preocupado y perplejo por su reacción, agachado junto a ella.

—Me alegro… Me alegro tanto… —dijo ella, su voz aliviada, y un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Mochizou se puso en cuclillas y, sin pensarlo demasiado, limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo.

—Tamako, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás bien?

Ella vio su expresión y rio, sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho. Agarró su brazo, algo que paralizó a Mochizou en el sitio y le hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas.

—No puedo llorar, o haré llorar a Hinako-san, ¿cierto?

—¿E-eh? ¿T-te acuerdas de eso? —Mochizou desvió la mirada. Tamako era demasiado brillante en aquel momento como para mirarla directamente. Y pensar que se acordaba de aquel mochi con cara que hizo mal y deprisa en sus intentos por animarla tras la muerte de su madre…

Ella asintió.

—Me acuerdo de todo, Mochizou. —Le apretó el brazo—. De cada momento que hemos pasado juntos.

Él no supo responder, pero no quería que aquel instante acabara nunca. Estaba embriagado en euforia, en incredulidad, y también se sentía más feliz de lo que se había sentido jamás.

—¿Sabes, Mochizou? Cuando me dijiste aquello en el río, yo me asusté mucho.

El corazón de Mochizou se saltó un latido, y su ánimo decayó un poquito.

—Estaba muy confusa, y mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. No entendía qué me pasaba, y pensé que estaba resfriada por caerme en el río. Al principio ni siquiera podía recordar qué me habías dicho.

Su estómago se contrajo. Así que, después de todo, su confesión había sido…

—Y entonces, mi padre me regañó, ¿sabes? —Soltó unas lindas carcajadas, y Mochizou la miró, perplejo—. Me regañó porque llamaba "Mochizou" a los mochis. Así que me pedían cincuenta mochis de frijol, y yo decía "sí, cincuenta Mochizou de frijol". —Volvió a reír—. Y después no podía dejar de escuchar la canción de mi padre. Cuando me di cuenta, dejé de evitarte, y cada día quería verte más y más. Te… Te echaba de menos. —Apretó su brazo un poco más, pero él no sentía dolor. No podía dejar de mirarla, boquiabierto—. Y entonces pensé que quería que todo fuera como antes. Pero entonces… Le pasó eso a mi abuelo, y yo… Yo pensé que ojalá estuvieras allí conmigo. Por eso, cuando llegaste, te miré de aquella forma. Y cuando te ofreciste para subir conmigo en la ambulancia… Sentí algo por dentro muy familiar. Algo que he sentido otras veces, pero pensaba que era lo normal por mi amigo de la infancia. Y después cuando me dijiste que ignorara lo que me dijiste, yo… Solo pude pensar en que te ibas. Que no iba a poder verte más. Tokyo… Tokyo está demasiado lejos. Yo pensaba que íbamos a estar siempre juntos en el distrito, y entonces… Me di cuenta que no quería que estuviera todo como antes. No podía estar como antes, no puede, porque yo… ¿Sabes? Fue Shiori la que me dijo que me gustabas. Y no pude negarlo, no pude decir que no. Y yo… Y yo… Entonces me dijeron lo de la gripe, y pensé en no decírtelo para verte en el instituto, y entonces apareció Midori y me dijo que te ibas a Tokyo ya, y que te ibas a otra escuela, y yo sentí que me moría, y… A lo mejor es muy egoísta, pero… No quiero que te vayas nunca de mi lado —dijo la última frase sin mirarle, con la boca pequeña.

Mochizou apretó los dientes y, un segundo después, la estaba abrazando. Tamako abrió mucho los ojos, notando el sonrojo subiendo a su rostro.

—No me iré, Tamako. Me iba para no molestarte más, para olvidarte. Pero ya no hace falta, ¿cierto?

Ella se aguantó el llanto, asintiendo, y enterró la cara en su hombro.

—Y esa maldita Tokiwa-san… —murmuró—. ¿Qué es eso de transferirme? Nunca he planeado algo así.

—¿N-no ibas a transferirte?

—¡Qué va…! —rio él, apretándola entre sus brazos—. Pero bueno, supongo que tendré que agradecerle. En parte por eso has venido, ¿no?

Tamako se sonrojó más todavía, recordando la carrera que se había pegado al ir corriendo hasta allí, y emitió un sonido de afirmación.

Mochizou rio, y ella hinchó las mejillas.

—¿Te ríes de mí?

Él negó con la cabeza, apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella.

—Solo estoy muy feliz.

Tamako sonrió, agarrando su abrigo a la espalda. Se quedaron allí unos minutos más, disfrutando del abrazo, ignorando al resto de transeúntes, hasta que Mochizou sugirió volver a casa. Ella aceptó, tomando su mano para levantarse. Él le pidió su vasito y guardó ambos en la mochila, con cuidado.

—¿Nos vamos? —dijo él mientras se ajustaba la mochila al hombro.

Tamako observó sus facciones, su expresión amable, y recordó que ya no tenía por qué suprimir sus instintos, que ya no tenía por qué negarse a sí misma.

Sonriente, se puso a su lado y le cogió la mano.

—Sí, vamos a casa —dijo, feliz, y rio al ver cómo él se llevaba la mano libre a la cara de nuevo—. Mochizou.

Él la miró entre sus dedos, y ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Nuestra vida… No puede seguir como antes, ¿no crees?

Él no respondió, pero agarró su mano con fuerza, y ella se sonrojó a la vez que su pecho se llenaba de una sensación muy cálida.

—¡Bueno, vámonooooooos! —gritó, animada, y echó a andar deprisa, arrastrando a Mochizou detrás de ella entre risas.


End file.
